


The last page

by Bionic_kraken



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Books, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Nerdiness, Not Beta Read, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_kraken/pseuds/Bionic_kraken
Summary: My take on the tumblr prompt "the main character falls in love with the reader with the last phrase being please don't close the book, I don't want to die"Changed it a bit but this is the plot, this is me trying to make yall emotional over a fictional character you will make in your head.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The last page

It was a sunny day. The weather was beautiful, and the sky was a wonderful blue colour. The colour that it always were.

"So I guess this is it, isn't it? There are no more chapters right? You said we were close to the end and that was a while ago"

I looked at the sky. The sky that used to cover me through out the whole adventure. Our adventure. We met here at the start. But we have to leave each other, in the same place again.

You begin to ask me something, your voice broken.

"Things are feeling really final right now. The end is comming soon. The last page is near... But, we'll meet again right?"

I sat down on a bench. The bench we had met a long wile ago. Maybe 708 pages ago.

I heard a muffled voice. I can't understand you very well.

"Did you say yes? I heard you say so. Your voice keeps getting harder to hear"

I put my hands on my face. Feeling sadness overflow me. I couldn't keep my feelings hidden anymore.

"You screwed up pretty bad, didn't you? I didn't want this to end. I didn't want this beautiful world, we created together, come to an end. But it's your fault. You are the one who drove this world to extinction. Because you, read this book, and you, are now finishing it"

A tear fell from my left eye. I started crying before I realized it. I felt bad for talking like this. I didn't want my words to sound so harsh.

"... You're crying aren't you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I can't do something, anything, to make you feel better. I, really wish I could reach where you are right now"

I looked up, towards the sky, where you are. My eyes red from crying and my vision blurry. I looked terrible. So vulnerable. So weak. How did I end up like this?

You care about my safety

"Me? I'll be fine. I think. I don't remember if this has happened before. I don't know what happens when you close the... book"

You ask me if I'm afraid. Afraid of the end...

"No... Because, whatever happens to me when you close the cover... You can always open the book up again"

That's when it hit me. There was still chance. A chance to see you again.

"That's it! Isn't it? You can always open the book up again. The words won't change, but I'll still be here. You can meet me all over again, and I can meet you, and everything we have now will come back"

You start crying harder. I can hear you sobbing loudly. And that's when I realized, it all happened for nothing.

When you finish a book. You finish it. You never pick it up again. You leave it in a dark corner and never open it again. You forget about it, completely.

Just like that, you'll forget about my existence.

I felt my heart clench. For the first time, I was in pain. A type of pain that was not mentioned in the words consisting this book. Because.... Because, I fell in love with you. During our journey I realized how wonderful and amazing you were. You were so good to me, caring for me and my well being. We went through so much in our adventure. I can't believe the end came so fast. But here it was. One single page left.

"Listen- before its over- I want you to know that everything, even this...the end... It was worth it. It was worth it to meet you, to get to know you. Even when you close that cover and I disappear, it was worth it"

This was my last chance. My last chance to talk to you. My last chance to tell you how I feel.

"I love you"

You love me too. I know it. I can feel it from the way you're clutching the last page, not wanting to let it go.

But the question is. For how long? For how long will you love me? For how long will you remember me and care about me the way you do now, before completely forgetting me?

I don't know the answer. But I hope you love me as much as I love you.

You're almost done reading the last page. Some lines left before my end will come. It's your time. You have to close the book, so we can keep going. And I believe in you.

The sky gets darker, as you start closing the back cover. I can feel my death coming and my crying is getting louder.

"I'll never forget you"

My last words are not something I'm proud of. Me, someone who was given life by your magnificent imagination, begging to live. It was a truly pathetic sight to see.

"Please... don't close the book... I don't want to die" But it was already late. You closed the book without a second thought. And I was right. You were just like the others. You jumped from book to book, from story to story, without caring about what you left behind. You didn't care about the consequences. You didn't care about the number of people still waiting for you to come back, nor you cared about all the stories you left in half because you found them boring and didn't give them a second chance. But most importantly. You didn't care about me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I made at least one of you cry >:)
> 
> I mean, it's supposed to be sad and if no one became emotional then I didn't write it that good but oh well, I hope you'll like it.


End file.
